Secretos & Tentaciones
by GotitaDeAgua
Summary: Nada es gratis todo se paga. Kikyo a cometido el peor pecado frente a Sesshomaru y para él cobrar su vida no es suficiente. Toma la vida de Rin entre sus manos para vengar el acto de su queridísima protectora con las intenciones de torturarla de las peores maneras posibles, pero algo lo detiene. Advertencias: Erótico, Horror. [Pareja: Sesshomaru & Rin, En Proceso]
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

El asombro era inmenso, quizás demasiado grande.  
Los ojos de Sesshomaru se tornaron rojos cuando vio a esa mujer sonreír mientras atravesaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha con esa cuchillada.

Un agrio sentimiento invadió su corazón.  
La puta de Kikyo se giró para marcharse y nunca más regresar. Dejando a el actual humano casi muerto.  
Entonces él no lo podía soportar, no. Sus garras crecieron y mostró sus colmillos.  
La siguió hasta el río procurando silencio. Vio como dejaba caer el kimono azul a la laguna. La sangre se desprendía del atuendo mezclándose con el agua y en silencio la muchacha colocó un pie dentro.  
Unas filosas uñas sujetaron sus caderas, ella quedó paralizada incapaz de articular alguna palabra.  
Entonces una lengua tocó su oído y una vibración recorrió su cuerpo en un segundo.  
— ¿Ves que pude hacerlo? - Dijo mientras se giraba - tu no... ¡Sesshomaru! – chilló asombrada. No era a quien esperaba.  
Él sonrió como si estuviese conforme, satisfecho.  
— Oh sí que lo hiciste. Muy bien, por cierto - dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello - haz hecho lo que yo intenté durante años.  
Kikyo sonrió con los ojos brillantes mientras la mano de Sesshomaru se comenzaba a deslizar y la acercaba más hacia él.  
Acarició el vello púbico mientras encontraba su boca con la de ella y la invadía con su lengua.  
Ella gimió cuando el dedo anular tocó su clítoris. Mordió el labio del demonio y lo estrechó más junto a ella.  
Tras unos minutos cuando ella se atrevió a desatar su hakama él la tomó por sorpresa mordiendo más su labio hasta sangrar y luego bajó hasta su cuello clavando sus dientes.  
Y ella era ilusa y creía que él la estaba marcando.  
Y más, más, más profundo.  
— Sesshomaru due-ah. - no podía terminar ya que el movía su dedo dentro de ella y esto la excitaba.  
Volvió a morderla.  
Ella gritó y él fue aún más profundo. Retiró su dedo y la dejó en el suelo con un charco de sangre alrededor de su cuello.

Él fue besando más abajo hasta llegar a la pelvis y barrer con su lengua y cuando ella creía que él seguiría, Sesshomaru se levantó, la tomó por el cuello y le susurró:  
— Perra estúpida.  
Para luego clavar sus dientes en su estómago, por su cuello, matándola lentamente y ver como su rostro iba perdiendo el color y ella de respirar.

**Capítulo 1 **

"Lágrimas entre mentiras"

Advertencias: Violación.  
Deslizar hasta el final cuando leas un * para entenderlo mejor.

Él debía vengarse ya que ella debía sufrir en el infierno y debía pagar lo sucedido.  
Debía "devolver el favor". *¹  
La historia familiar de Kikyo era bastante complicada ya que probablemente ningún ser que compartiese sangre con ella estaba vivo.  
Tras bastante tiempo buscó gente con una pequeña parte de la esencia de Kikyo, pero no encontraba nada.  
Sesshomaru merodeaba alrededor de la tumba de Inuyasha.  
— Te juro que te vengaré, hermano - Espetó lleno de rabia.

— Lo siento mucho, Rin. - Dijo el anciano palpando la espalda de la muchacha.  
Ella no tenía palabras.  
— ¿Que monstruo es capaz de asesinar a una mujer tan dulce? - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su voz se quebraba.  
— Pero querida Rin no sabemos si la han...  
— Claro que sí. Lo ha hecho un demonio. Mire su cuello, fue marcada.  
— Rin... Será mejor que volvamos a la aldea. Yo me encargaré de sepultarla como es debido.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar frente a su hogar.  
— ¿E Inuyasha? Debemos decirle...  
— Ya lo buscaremos. No pienses en esto. Duerme, así olvidarás todo por un rato.  
La noche invadió la aldea mientras la muchacha de luto observaba las llamas de la fogata que la iluminaba.  
— ¿Han sabido algo de Inuyasha? - preguntó al ver a Kana entrar.  
Ella negó con la cabeza y a la joven se le revolvió el estómago ¿si le había sucedido algo a él también?  
— Estoy segura que lo encontrarán, Rin.  
Se giró y se marchó para dejar sola a la muchacha entre sus tormentosos pensamientos.  
Un rato después fue presa entre los brazos de Morfeo y un sueño se comenzó a desatar.  
Era niña, diez años, Kikyo peinaba su largo cabello mientras tarareaba una canción. Soltó el cepillo para acurrucarla en sus brazos.  
— Te quiero mucho, Rin -Espetó besando su mejilla  
— Yo a usted, Kikyo-sama  
La mano de la miko acarició la pierna de la chica hasta entrar bajo su kimono.  
— Kikyo-sama no me gusta lo que está haciendo - dijo con la voz temblorosa.  
Ella sonrió tocando su intimidad, penetrando sus dedos.  
— Sólo te hago cariño, mi niña.  
— Pare, ¡Pare! N-no me gusta, por favor

Un rayo de sol azotó su rostro entre lágrimas. .*2  
— Perdóneme por despertarla, Rin, pero es hora de que coma algo…  
Ella entreabrió los ojos y se levantó con una sensación amarga dentro de su pecho.  
Cabizbaja salió de la choza, Kana la tomó de la mano y se sentó junto a ella.  
Tomó una varilla y la dejó sobre el fuego.  
— ¿Cómo estás hoy, Rin?  
Ella forzó una sonrisa y dejó escapar un suspiro.  
— Sí…bueno, la enterraremos junto a Kaede.  
— Me parece bien -cerró sus ojos - Quizás ya era su momento de descansar  
Alejó el palillo y comió del pescado. A cada mordida desperdiciaba una lágrima.  
Kaede se fue.  
Kikyo se fue.  
Inuyasha se fue.  
¿Acaso ella era algo sin ellos? Fue una mantenida durante años y jamás les devolvió la acción o simplemente les dio las gracias.  
Se levantó tirando la rama y miró a la pequeña.  
— Voy a dar un paseo  
— Creo que no es la mejor idea… debido a que hay "algo" atacando y podrías salir herida, ¿Por qué no vas con Kohaku? ¿O Koga?  
La verdad sus intenciones era entrar al bosque sin compañía para poder desahogarse.  
— Está bien, voy a buscar a Kohaku. - dijo para poder dejarla tranquila.  
— No te preocupes, yo voy por él - sonrió ya yéndose lejos.  
Maldita seas- pensó Rin- no soy un bebé y tú no sabes nada.

Rin cambió su kimono por el simple y cotidiano de color anaranjado.  
Antes de la hora acordada la muchacha salió para no ser vista por nadie y entrometerse en entre la naturaleza.  
Oía las voces difuminarse mientras caminaba más lejos.  
Sólo quería llegar donde nadie la encontrara. Perderse para no ser una carga y encontrar el alma de Kikyo para descansar junto a ella.  
Miró a su alrededor tras correr, todo había cambiado para ella en pocos segundos debido a donde estaba de pie.  
El nombre de la miko había desaparecido por completo como su dolor.  
Quedó totalmente paralizada.  
La plenitud cubrió su alma. Cayó de rodilla frente al árbol y abrió su boca la cual contenía un grito de asombro.  
Esa imagen…Ese ¿Hombre? Esos ojos que sólo decidieron acogerla a ella cuando su odio era completo ante los humanos.  
Ese recuerdo débil estaba tratando de emerger de su memoria pero no lo lograba.  
No sabía cómo, pero lo había olvidado por completo, la gente de la aldea había convencido de una realidad completamente diferente; cuando era niña sus padres habían muerto y Kikyo la había salvado…  
Comenzaba a dudar si esos relatos eran ciertos, porque algo insistía potentemente en su cabeza.

Ese aroma, joder, ESE AROMA, estaba cerca, ese apestoso hedor lo conduciría a su víctima.  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en aquel perfecto semblante, sediento de venganza y sangre.  
Tomó impulso para subir entre las ramas de los árboles y observar a la portadora del sacrificio.  
Una joven yacía inclinada delante de un árbol, no sabía si lloraba o reía, pero había algo extraño en ella, algo le decía que no debía tocarla, pero eso no lo iba a detener.  
Ella se levantó con delicadeza, con una lágrima de felicidad rodando por su mejilla, se preguntaba su propia razón si ni siquiera podía comprender bien la situación. .  
«Vaya que soy estúpida» se dijo a sí misma, dio una risa desanimada y siguió caminando hacia adelante recordando su propósito y toda la amargura sintiéndose pecadora al regocijarse a las horas que había perdido a un ser amado.  
¿Kikyo-sama por qué ocultó la verdad? ¿Cuál era la verdad?  
Su cabeza se llenó de preguntas y confusiones.

Se veía completamente desprotegida, lista para ser torturada.

Oyó un ruido a lo lejos, se abrazó a si misma recordando la advertencia de Kana.  
Ella comenzó a correr sin alguna meta. Sólo quería alejarse.  
Entonces se detuvo cuando creía estar lo suficientemente lejos, pero el color dorado invadió su visión.  
La nariz del individuo se posición en su cuello y aspiró.  
Encontró a su presa.

Notas:  
1.- A conciencia respecto a la palabra "deber" sólo es el deseo de dar énfasis  
2.- generalmente uno (o algunos) no recuerdan lo que soñaron y Rin no lo hace luego de esto.

N/A Sé que no está muy bueno, pero todo comienza con el final de este capítulo. (Escrito en ciudad de México camino a Taxco en medio de mis vacaciones)  
Decidí juntar el prólogo y capítulo 1 para dar a entender mejor  
quejas, opiniones, errores por medio de un review o un tweet. Por favor evitar la grosería ^^  
Cuenta de Twitter: LxHinLove.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.******

**"El nombre del pasado"****  
**  
Cuando lean «» es la indicación de pensamientos

Abrió los ojos confundida y adolorida; todo era negro. No entendía nada.  
«¿Dónde estoy?» Se preguntó.  
Comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro como si eso la ayudara a saber en dónde se encontraba.  
—Haz despertando - Espetó el Youkai sonriendo mientras se colocaba detrás de ella para quitarle le venda. - Apestas, estás inmunda por esa estúpida miko.  
Ella guardaba silencio mientras su corazón latía rápido ¿Acaso esa persona mató a Kikyo?  
Estaba dentro de una habitación, las paredes originalmente parecían ser blancas pero estaban manchadas por rojo  
—¿Qui-? -No pudo terminar la frase ya que Sesshomaru la tomó del cuello observándola a los ojos.  
Estaba decidido a acabar con su vida.  
Quedó perpleja observando aquel perfecto semblante.  
—No habrá preguntas sólo debes responderme o te mataré, ¿Entendido?  
Pero no. Ella no podía entender nada ahora, nada más que entender con quién estaba a su frente.  
—Sssss-Sesshomaru. ¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Es usted! Soy Rin, no creo que-  
Claro, RIN, era Rin, esa pequeña…  
Clavó sus garras contra su cuello.  
— ¡Cállate! ¿Crees que tú humana va a ganar mi compasión?  
No podía echarse atrás, sin importar quien fuese iba a matarla, ya que se lo propuso y no dejaría ganar a esos sentimientos.  
Ella quedó impactada, este no era su señor.  
— Pero…  
— Te mataré, pero antes haré que sufras, te castigaré para ver a esa sacerdotisa sufrir en el infierno ya que quitarle su vida no me ha servido en lo absoluto.  
El corazón de la muchacha se apretó, su querido amo era un…  
— ¡Asesino! Dios mío, ¡Eres una bestia asesina! - la niña que se emocionó por ver a su primer amor se hundió dentro de la mujer que forjó odios y rencores en pocos segundos.  
Los ojos del demonio enrojecieron de furia.  
En un zarpazo rasguñó gravemente a la muchacha en la cara para que cayera lejos con sus manos sobre su ojo izquierdo.  
— Eres…eres…un real hijo de puta, Sesshomaru, no puedo creerlo.  
Se acercaba más a ella, ambos hervían en furia por el otro, tanto cariño se revirtió tan sólo en pequeñas palabras o noticias.  
— Esa perra debía morir hace tiempo. - La observó directamente a sus iris cafés - Antes eras distinta, Rin, pero veo que eres otra cosa ahora. Voy a matarte, no voy a dejar ningún rastro de ti, me comeré tu carne cuando tu alma se junte con la de la falsa sacerdotisa.  
— ¡Claro que cambié! -chilló ignorando el final de su discurso- Porque tú me tenías hipnotizada en tu engaño, era una niña encantada por un monstruo- Kaede, Inuyasha, Kikyo me aclararon las cosas.  
— ¡¿Aclarar?! No me recordabas. Lo leí en tus pensamientos. Tú no me recordabas porque ellos me borraron de tu vida. Kikyo sólo usaba una máscara engañándolos a todos. Inuyasha fue un idiota y murió ante sus engaños.  
Un choque más, ¿Muerte? ¿Inuyasha estaba muerto? Rin no podía oír, tantas tragedias en muy poco tiempo.  
— I-Inuyasha… -Dijo con la voz entrecortada- Realmente eres…  
— Yo no lo hice. Fue tu querida Kikyo.  
Rin se río fuertemente a pesar de su dolor, ¿Ella mató a su esposo? Eso era algo completamente imposible, ¿Qué razones tendría para hacerlo?  
— Hablas mierda, Sesshomaru… No es posible.  
Lo miró incrédula.  
— Da igual lo que creas. Tu opinión no importa.  
Movió su muñeca con elegancia para desatar su látigo venenoso.  
La golpeó en la espalda varias veces mientras oía como gemía de dolor. Debía hacerlo, pero al dejarse vencer por las sensaciones humanas lo único que deseaba era detenerse.  
— ¡Debes rogarme por tu vida si quieres vivir!  
La sangre salpicaba tras cada golpe y ella gritaba incapaz de reaccionar.  
Devolvió su arma para luego lanzarla contra el cuello femenino y alzarla frente a él.  
Estaba bañada en sangre con los ojos cerrados emitiendo gemidos de dolor.  
— Vas a ser mi esclava durante un tiempo. Harás todo lo que te mande.  
— Prefiero morir - dijo con esfuerzo.  
Sesshomaru la dejó caer contra el suelo y tras escuchar su grito de dolor se volteó para salir del cuarto.  
El pequeño y verde Jaken se cruzó en su camino.  
— La ha matado ya, ¿No señor?  
Él lo fulminó con la mirada y le dijo:  
— Consigue las plantas medicinales rápido, Yaken  
— Sssss-sí, Sesshomaru-sama.  
El Youkai se sentó tras la puerta de la habitación.  
«¿Cómo es posible que sea Rin?, Apesta demasiado a esa mujer casi no noté su esencia…»

Rin abría sus ojos, nada le dolía, lo que era extraño porque ese demonio casi la mataba.  
— ¿Dónde-?  
— Soy justo, Rin. La verdad es que no puedo matarte porque te han lavado el cerebro. Pero has cometido insolencias imperdonables contra mí y debes pagar.  
— ¡¿Quién te crees, Sesshomaru?! - Se levantó del futón para acercarse a él.  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo hueles tanto a ella? - Dijo ignorando aquellas palabras.  
Tomó su brazo junto a su cintura, presionó con suavidad su mano en su vientre y olfateó haciendo un camino elevando su brazo hasta su mejilla derecha.  
— Pero tengo claro que eres una mujer de todas maneras, ¿O no, Rin?  
Ella dio un golpe violento y se soltó cayendo al suelo.  
— ¿Quién te crees? Tú no sabes nada.  
— Como sea… dejaré que sanes tus heridas y luego comienzas a trabajar.  
Cerró sus ojos después de dar la noticia y agregó:  
— Es mejor que descanses, la sanación así es más rápida.  
«¿Qué estás jugando, Sesshomaru? Termínala ya si vas a matarme». Se abrazó a sí misma.  
Una mujer entró al aposento. Sus ojos rojizos observaron a la humana mientras se acercaba al daiyoukai.  
— Supongo que la matarás. -Dijo sentándose a su lado.  
— Antes la haré sufrir como se lo merece para luego acecinarla.  
«Mentiroso» Pensó Rin sin abrir sus ojos.  
— Será nuestra esclava por un tiempo.  
— Ya veo adónde va, mi señor.  
La fémina alzó la mano del demonio y la besó.  
— Pronto seremos uno. - espetó cambiando el tema con una voz completamente seria.  
Él no dijo nada mientras mantuvo su rostro sin cambio alguno.  
— Su sangre se percibe alrededor del castillo. Los sirvientes hierven tanto en lujuria como de hambre.  
— No deben tocarla, o si no los mataré a cada uno de la forma más dolorosa. Yo debo vengar a mi hermano y esta humana es mi única fuente.  
— Les daré el mensaje, señor mío.  
Se levantó y se marchó sin más palabras.

— Ninguno debe tocarla. ¿Entendido? Aquí no hay hembras porque pueden salir preñadas y no habrá excepción. No deberán tocarla - repitió.  
— Pero señorita… es sólo una simple humana. - Protestó uno con cara de sapo.  
— Así es, yo tampoco entiendo las excusas de Sesshomaru-sama pero estas son sus órdenes.  
Todos se reverenciaron.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

"El castillo de Sesshomaru"

«Mentiroso, mentiroso, Sesshomaru» cuando la muchacha salió del cuarto, Rin se levantó indignada  
— ¡Si planeas matarme! Eres un jodido y puto mentiroso.  
Sesshomaru se contuvo.  
— Vas a ser mi esclava por la eternidad, te torturaré, harás lo que se te diga, te haré sufrir y como castigo de alguna falta grave... Te mataré  
Lo miró atentamente.  
— Eres débil. Demasiado débil, ¿No es verdad? Eres demasiado débil para matarme.  
— Cállate, joder, cierra tu boca.  
— Entonces hazlo de una vez y cóbrame la vida.  
«¿Por qué estaba tan empeñada en morir? ¿Acaso estaba jugando?»  
— Ya te he dicho mis razones. No te debo más explicaciones.  
— ¡Me las debes! -chilló enojada- Me capturas sin razones, me torturas, me sanas, me prometes la vida, luego prometes cortarla… no te entiendo, Sesshomaru.  
El daiyoukai se levantó para marcharse y dijo:  
— Pronto vendrá Miroku con tu comida y luego vendrá Kagura con tus ropas.  
Antes de abrir la puerta se giró:  
— ¿Alguna pregunta? -La miró  
— ¿Kagura es tu prometida? - No sabía porque pero esperaba una negación.  
— Sí.  
Y salió para luego ver a un hombre alto de ojos azules y cabello negro.  
— Buenos días, señorita le he traído su comida.  
Ella, tímida sólo sonrió y se colocó en posición para que el joven dejase la bandeja.  
Eran dos platos con arroz blanco y un huevo al medio.  
— S-soy Rin.  
— Miroku - sonrió entregándole su mano como saludo y ella la tomó - Haz causado un revuelto entre los empleados. Hemos hecho apuestas y veo que he ganado.  
Ella lo miró extrañada.  
— Sabía que eras hermosa.  
Rin se sonrojó. Hace mucho tiempo que no recibía un cumplido similar.  
— No es cierto - dijo completamente seria. Creyéndose sus propias palabras.  
Miroku tragó el bocado mientras agitaba su cabeza negando la afirmación anterior.  
Pasaron media hora conociéndose mutuamente.  
Miroku tenía 19 años, fue vendido cuando niño a una familia de la nobleza que lo maltrataban, entonces decidió escapar y a los once conoció a Sesshomaru quien le dio trabajo y albergue.  
Se notaba que quería mucho a su amo y le tenía mucho respeto.  
El muchacho se desilusionó al entender que no podía emparejarse y pedirle un hijo a Rin ya que era apasionada y amable, aparte de muy hermosa.  
Escuchó su historia, hablaba de una forma impresionante de Sesshomaru sonaba como una chiquilla enamorada, pero todo cambió cuando le contó los sucesos anteriores.  
— La verdad… es que no comprendo que hace Sesshomaru… como te he contado.  
— Él no es malo. Es muy bueno. Sólo que a veces se sale de control. Odia demasiado a esa mujer sacerdotisa y él es muy vengativo. Sé que te ha desilusionado, pero te hirió por un deber y los alientos de Kagura, es difícil entenderlo, pero te quiere y se arrepintió, si no fuese así yo estaría limpiando tu sangre.  
Rin permaneció seria. Al parecer Sesshomaru lo tenía hipnotizado como a ella de pequeña  
— Bueno, debo volver a la cocina. - Alzó la bandeja- un gusto conocerte. Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.  
— Gracias, Miroku.  
Al instante después de pronunciar la "u" de ese nombre, una mujer de atuendos morados y cabello peinado en un tomate entró al aposento con un montón de ropajes.  
— Ponte de pie, niña.  
Rin, algo torpe se puso de pie delante de Kagura.  
— Quítate ese kimono. Te vas a probar las piezas de los hombres pequeños.  
Dejó caer su kimono y al instante se abrazó a sí misma para cubrir sus senos y cruzó sus piernas.  
— Ponte derecha. Con los pies juntos. - Exigió.  
Ella poco a poco se colocó como ordenaba y entonces Kagura le lanzó el atuendo  
El único yukata delgado y varonil le llegaba hasta los dedos de los pies.  
— Puedes cortarlo… pruébate el hakama.  
Pasó el pantalón por sus piernas el cual también le quedaba enorme y se le caía.  
—Deberás coserlo. Acompáñame, iremos con Shippo para que te pase los instrumentos que necesitas. Pero antes cámbiate a ese feo kimono que tú tienes.  
Rin lo hizo rápido y lo dobló entre sus manos.  
Caminaron fuera de la habitación. El castillo era hermoso.  
Sesshomaru la había cambiado de cuarto ahora que lo recordaba. Aquel en el que estaba era enorme, de madera. La cama era gigantesca con velas por todos lados.  
Kagura abrió una puerta y encontró a Shippo; un hombre más alto que ella.  
— Con que esta es la humana. Es bonita, ¿Eh? ¿Te robará hoy o mañana a Sesshomaru-sama?  
— ¡Cállate estúpido! ¡Ninguna humana insignificante me robará a mi señor!  
— Seguro -dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Qué necesita?  
Kagura tomó a Rin del brazo y la lanzó hacia el zorro.  
— Debe cocer. Cortar. Debes ayudarla. Yo me voy. - se retiró.  
Miró hacia el suelo temerosa y tragó con fuerza.  
— Vamos. Sígueme.  
Entraron a un cuarto alumbrado sólo por una pequeña vela. El muchacho la tomó y alumbró una en la cual muchas la siguieron y así la habitación terminó completamente iluminada.  
—Wooh… -observó Rin asombrada.  
Buscó dentro de los cajones y tras no encontrar nada acercó la escalera y la subió para buscar el hilo y las tijeras.  
Acertó. Sonrió victorioso tomando un rollo pequeño de hilo junto un cuchillo.  
Bajó y le quitó las ropas con rudeza.  
— Debes ponértelo para que lo haga. Anda, vamos.  
¿Le estaba pidiendo que se desnudara delante de él, un muchacho? Podía hacerlo delante de una mujer… pero.  
— Voltéate, Shippo - Dijo esa voz de la nada.  
El rostro de Sesshomaru apareció desde la oscuridad y esas palabras aparecieron dentro de su cabeza; «Te quiere» ¿Por qué recordaba eso exactamente eso ahora? La verdad sólo sonaba como una broma. El la odiaba. No había más.  
— ¿Necesita algo señor?  
Él le lanzó un kimono femenino color gris.  
— Esto te quedará, Rin. Pruébatelo y si no está bien, Shippo puede ajustarlo. - Y terminando esta oración el youkai salió del cuarto, pero antes agregó - Voltéate o te mataré.  
El zorro tragó duró mientras se giraba.  
— Gracias, Sesshomaru. - Susurró Rin enojada.  
Cuando ningún varón posaba sus ojos en ella dejó caer su vestimenta para cambiarla por la que el demonio le había traído.  
— Ya está Shippo.  
Él la miró haciéndole la pregunta por la mirada.  
— Me queda bien. - dijo de mala gana  
— Bien. Ahora anda con Jaken, te mostrará el castillo, déjame lo demás, yo los dejo en tu aposento. Siete cuartos al fondo y luego a la izquierda el primero.  
Rin siguió las instrucciones y entró a un cuarto pequeño.  
Jaken la observaba desde abajo.  
— ¿Niña estúpida? ¿Eres tú?  
Ella lo miró hacia abajo fulminándolo con la mirada.  
— ¿Eres tú? ¿Sapo imbécil?  
— No pareces tú. Pareces… una mujer insolente.  
— Ya tengo 21, Jaken y no soy la niña estúpida que seguía a un monstruo y su sirviente.  
— Tienes razón. Ahora eres la sirvienta. Vamos, mujer insolente.  
— Rin. -corrigió- sapo Imbécil  
Él suspiró y caminó junto a ella.  
— ¿Qué haré por tu señor controlador, Sapito?  
— Harás todo lo que él te ordene. No podrás negarte -Dijo en respuesta- Éste cuarto es el de la cena.  
Era un palacio enorme. En total eran cincuenta habitaciones, de las cuales visitó veintidós pisadas por la "realeza". Más de una para alguna tontería.  
— Y ahora Rin. Verás la más importante tanto para ti, como para mi amo. Su habitación.  
— Pero si ya me la ha mostrado. La de Kagura… ¿o…?  
— ¿Quién crees que es? Por ética no comparte la habitación con su prometida hasta que sea su mujer.  
Ella abrió los ojos en grande cuando vio la habitación. Era el lugar donde había despertado.  
— Y tú dormirás con él.  
—… ¿C-cómo? ¿Por qué? No. No no no.  
Jaken dejó escapar una risa.  
— Sí sí sí. Son órdenes del señor. No conozco sus razones, pero debes seguir las instrucciones dadas.  
— Pero…  
— Nada, ahora nos quedaremos esperando a nuestro amo.  
Ella indignada cruzó los brazos.  
— No es mi amo.  
Su ropa aún no estaba ahí.  
Se sentó sobre la cama jugando con sus dedos mientras balbuceaba insultos pensando en el Youkai.  
— Mujer insolente, ¡No hables así del amo bonito!  
La puerta se comenzó a abrir y entonces vio al susodicho.  
— Ni lo sueñes. No, ni lo sueñes no voy a dormir aquí.  
Él dejó salir una risa sarcástica.  
— Por supuesto que sí. Vas a estar a mi disposición todo el día y toda la noche.  
— ¿Y tu noviecita? - Espetó con victoria. Ninguna chica gustaría ver que su prometido comparte habitación con otra.  
— Está todo arreglado. No hay problemas. - Desvió su mirada hacia su lecho - te traerán un futón al anochecer.  
Rin observó sus manos.  
— ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? - Lo miró a los ojos - curarme.  
— Unas plantas medicinales.  
— ¿Y cómo he llegado hasta aquí?  
— ¡Ah! Porque mi amo bonito te cargó.  
«¿Me cargó hasta aquí?»

La noche cayó mientras Rin  
estiraba las sábanas, esta sería su primera noche en el palacio, la primera de muchas y la verdad es que no le agradaba.  
Cuando el futón estaba listo se lanzó en él mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y lloraba destrozada, ¿Cómo lo haría hoy en adelante? El futuro se desarmaba ante sus anhelos para ahora adaptarse a las decisiones de un demonio.  
Todo era injusto. Inmensamente injusto.  
Desataba el obi con su mano derecha mientras tomaba su kimono naranjo, lo dejó caer mientras se colocaba de pie nuevamente.  
Se observó a si misma pasando sus manos por los sectores que en antaño estaban heridos, ¿Cómo llevó a cabo una curación tan rápida?  
Elevó su cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro.  
La puerta se abrió a la vez que se volteaba hacia el lecho de Sesshomaru. Abrió sus ojos y se volteó, encontró a Sesshomaru paralizado ahora delante ella.  
Juntó la puerta tras de sí y entró como si nada.  
Ella lo observó un poco avergonzada pero decidió no decir nada, sonrojada clavó su mirada al suelo.  
No tenía por qué. El no vio nada "importante"  
— ¿Planeas dormirte? - Preguntó con voz burlesca.  
No dijo nada, ni lo miró, solo negó con la cabeza.  
Vio una lágrima estallarse contra el suelo, luego volvió su mirada a Rin.  
— Bien. Porque Kagura te necesita. Ve a su cuarto y luego regresas ¿Entendido?  
— Sí. - Susurró.  
Caminaba por los pasillos. Los sirvientes de Sesshomaru estaban apegados en la pared mirándola y susurrando entre ellos. Estaba bastante nerviosa y notaba que sólo eran varones. Ninguna hembra.  
Al llegar frente a una de las puertas más majestuosas, Rin golpeó tres veces.  
— Kagura abre la puerta. Soy yo, Rin.  
— Está bien. Pasa.  
Ante de empujarla limpió sus ojos con su muñeca.  
Kagura yacía sentada en una esquina de su cuarto. Se levantó para acercarse a ella y colocar su mano en su cuello.  
— Sé que eres una humana - espetó mientras deslizaba su mano y separaba los dobles de la vestimenta de Rin - Pero también sé que Sesshomaru a pesar de eso… - Al llegar a sus caderas metió su mano completa.- tiene un pasado contigo  
— Kagura, qué… - Los nervios controlaban su voz ante aquel acto  
Clavó sus garras arriba de su vello púbico.  
Chilló adolorida  
— Si se sobrepasa verá esto… y no te tocará.  
Sacó su mano.  
— ¿Q-qué estás diciendo? Es impo-imposible - tartamudeaba por el dolor.  
— Tienen historia y eres una mujer… perfectamente podría hacerte hanyô y tomarte.  
Rin se rió a pesar de su dolor.  
— N-no, K-Kagura, te equivocas. No ss-siento na-nada.  
— Blasfemias. Sesshomaru olerá tu sangre, di que te has caído. Ahora vete.  
Se encorvó para caminar y antes de posar su mano en la madera, se abrió ante ella y apareció el daiyoukai.  
Kagura escondió su mano tras su espalda.  
Rin cambió el color de su rostro por uno paliducho mientras presionaba su brazo contra su vientre.  
— Buenas noches - Espetó antes de marcharse.  
Cuando sólo quedaban Sesshomaru y Kagura ella atravesada por los nervios habló:  
— ¿Qué hace aquí mi señor?  
Él se acercó a ella acariciando su mejilla. Juntando sus rostros.  
— ¿Kagura? - preguntó con ternura rozando sus labios.  
— Dígame, mi señor - Respondió hipnotizada mientras lo sentía a él tocar sus piernas, cada vez más provocativa.  
— S-señor no. Sabe que debemos esperar.  
La dejó contra la pared besando su cuello mientras se desasía de la ropa femenina.  
— ¿Sabes? - subió sus labios hasta posarlos en el lóbulo derecho de la chica mientras rodeaba su cintura con el brazo - no la toques porque, bueno la amenaza va también para ti… o te mataré.  
— Pero… tú la heriste… además no vas a matarme yo soy…  
— Sólo mi comprometida - La calló.  
— Ella es sólo una estúpida humana, Sesshomaru, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso quieres cambiarme por ella? ¿Que ella sea tu esposa? - cruzó sus brazos  
— No hables tonterías. - Se rio  
— ¡Entonces mátala! ¡Dijiste que la harías sufrir pero no me dejas herirla! ¿Qué quieres que crea?  
Sólo la miró.  
— Sólo ha estado un día y ya eres otro.  
«Eres una paranoica» Pensó.  
— Escúchame. Tus celos son irracionales. Ella es una estúpida humana, como has dicho. No la tocaré, Kagura.  
Se acercó en un acto desconocido de un ser como ese daiyoukai y la besó con dulzura.  
— Descansa - dijo subiéndole la vestimenta y se volteó para marcharse.  
«Te mataré si la tocas» Repitió para ella en secreto dentro de su cabeza.  
Al salir vio a Rin en el suelo. La tomó en sus brazos, tocó la sección que estaba sangrando y la vio agitarse de dolor.  
No permitiría que alguien más la dañase.  
El límite era claro; el guardián y su frágil protegida - quien ahora era, la sirvienta - no podía permitir un estúpido romance y la verdad… nunca había sentido algo parecido, ni siquiera por Kagura.

Entre el umbral soñoliento de la joven yacía en el aposento de su amo.

— ¿Y el cuarto, Sapo imbécil? No lo he visto.  
— No hay necesidad de conocer todo el castillo. - Intervino Sesshomaru.  
— Bien. ¿Necesita algo, amo? - Preguntó Jaken.  
Sonrió llevando su mirada a la muchacha.  
— No, Jaken. Rin se encargará de eso. Puedes irte.  
Al quedar solos, la joven quedó parada para ser inspeccionada por el demonio. Volteaba a su alrededor desde cerca observando su cuerpo.  
— ¿Qué edad tienes?  
— Veintiuno. - respondió rápido.  
— ¿Compromisos?  
— No  
Y sus respuestas fueron veloces.  
— ¿Hijos?  
Rió.  
— Imposible.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— No me interesa nadie  
— ¿Nunca? - La miró interesado  
— ¿Y esta sesión de preguntas por qué?  
«Nunca no. Sólo una vez»  
— Son necesarias.  
— ¿Hasta qué punto, señorito controlador…- observó su silencio - eres un tanto estúpido, ¿Sabes?  
Él la tomó del cuello y acercó sus rostros.  
— No te pases, niñita. - Dijo serio. Clavándole sus garras en el cuello.  
Inevitablemente dejó escapar un quejido y el la soltó.  
Ella sentada en el suelo observó al daiyoukai lamer la sangre en sus dedos.  
— Eres deliciosa para ser una humana.  
Se bajó hacia ella, tomó su cabeza mientras se sentaba y la llevó hacia él, pasó su lengua por el cuello femenino limpiando los rastros de sangre.  
Se colocó de pie y tomándola de los cabellos la levantó.  
— No me provoques otra vez, Rin.  
No temblaba, ni nada. Sólo podía observar su sonrisa burlona.  
Se soltó y colocó su mano alrededor de la herida, luego ella misma probó su sangre.  
— Tiene razón. Sabe rica.  
Frunció el ceño, ¿realmente esta era Rin?  
La tomó por las caderas como el día anterior, pero esta vez succionó de la herida mientras mordía para abrirla más.  
A Rin le cayeron lágrimas de dolor.  
— ¡Deténgase, por favor!  
Trataba de moverse pero Sesshomaru la tenía atrapada en un abrazo infernal.  
— ¡Sesshomaru-sama! Va a matarme, ¡Por favor deténgase!

Despertó con el corazón latiendo rápido. Levantó su torso y vio al daiyoukai observándola.  
— ¿Qué soñaste?  
No dijo ninguna palabra. Sólo llevó su mano a su cuello y se relajó al no sentir nada.  
— No es de su incumbencia.  
Observó a su alrededor, la noche invadía en lugar mientras nuevamente descansaba en el lecho de su enemigo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.  
«Primer día»

Los primeros rayos de luz chocaron contra el rostro de Rin, levantó su torso mientras colocaba su mano derecha en donde se supone estarían las recientes heridas.  
Nuevamente todo estaba bien.  
Miró a su lado, no se sorprendió al no ver a Sesshomaru, pero tras oír un leve suspiro se giró hacia el lado contrario y encontró a quien buscaba.  
Estaba sentado a su lado, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, a torso desnudo utilizando nada más que su típico hakama.  
Se sonrojó por un momento y luego incrédula agitó su cabeza recordando al tipo de demonio.  
Al verlo totalmente dormido decidió salir de la cama.  
A medida se acercaba más a la puerta dejaba de mirar hacia atrás.  
Estaba tan cerca «Adiós, "Señor Sesshomaru"» y cuando juraría que iba a tocar la madera para luego empujarla y ser libre, su mano cayó sobre piel suave como la de un humano. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con unos ojos enfurecidos. La tomó de los hombros y acercando su rostro tanto al de ella como para  
intimidarla abrió su boca  
— ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Respóndeme!  
— Yo... Yo sólo... - Totalmente espantada se preguntó dónde había quedado su valor.  
Sintió esos colmillos contra su mejilla, listos para arrancar toda su piel y matarla.  
— P-perdóneme  
Él sonrió victorioso y la encerró en sus brazos  
Temblaba sin parar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse paralizada.  
¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpida y no pensar antes?  
Una garra la sujetó del mentón.  
— Estás condenada - se acercó a su oído- Si te escapas te encontraré y te mataré, ¿me escuchaste?  
Ella sólo atinó a cerrar sus ojos aterrada.  
— ¡Contesta!  
Asintió con la cabeza y él apartó sus brazos.  
Al instante sonaron tres golpes llamando a la puerta.  
— ¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Sesshomaru-sama!  
Rin se movió a un lado.  
— Pasa, Jaken - El pequeño dando grandes bocadas de aire dio su noticia, se había visto a su medio hermano deambular por el bosque.  
Sesshomaru recordó su aroma y salió con tanta rapidez que parecía haber desaparecido de la nada.  
— Inuyasha - sonrió para si misma. No podía creerlo ¡estaba vivo!  
— Vamos, mujer insolente  
Ella salió de sus pensamientos.  
— ¿Eh? ¿Adónde?  
— A desayunar, tonta  
La muchacha lo siguió hasta la cocina, un mueble rodeaba todo el espacio. En ese preciso momento sólo habían cinco hombres, uno de ellos era Miroku.  
— Desayunarás con ellos y luego quedas a cargo de Souta.  
Jaken se marchó sabiendo que ninguno de ellos sería capaz de tocarla, por dos razones permanecía tranquilo, uno, su amo no lo mataría y dos a pesar de no admitirlo, él se preocupaba bastante por Rin.

— ¡Hola Rin! - le saludó Miroku y besó su mejilla. - ve a sentarte junto a Bankotsu, Souta y Kyokotsu. Yo y Hiten vamos con la comida.  
Ella asintió y siguió al hombre de cabello de color celeste. Dos caminaban a su ritmo y la miraban con desprecio. Ella bajó la mirada limitándose a caminar.  
Al llegar a una mesa pequeña todos se sentaron y al instante apareció su amigo con el otro muchacho.  
Sirvieron los platos y Miroku se sentó a su lado.  
— Chicos, ella es Rin - la presentó con una amplia sonrisa.  
— Rin, ¿Eh? ¡La nueva puta se llama Rin!  
— Yo no soy-  
— ¿Y por qué una humana? No tiene nada de especial.  
— ¡Souta! – Miroku miró al muchacho que hizo el primer comentario - No es prostituta. Es la sirvienta personal de Sesshomaru. Debía ser humana, Bankotsu - espetó refiriéndose a lo último dicho por su otro amigo.  
El silencio dominó el ambiente mientras comían.  
Kyokotsu le dirigió una mirada de odio sin abrir la boca.  
¿Por qué no se defendía? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?  
Se resignó ante la idea de que la odiaran sin siquiera conocerla. Pero el día de hoy, después de lo sucedido no podía quitar su miedo de encima.  
— ¿Que no se dan cuenta? - dijo uno que no había abierto su boca - no ha tenido siquiera la oportunidad de hablar y sólo porque es mujer la toman como puta. Además Sesshomaru ya está comprometido.  
Le agradeció con una sonrisa.  
— Soy Hiten, mucho gusto, Rin y creo que ya sabes el nombre de estos idiotas... Este es Kyokotsu - recordó señalándolo.  
Tras terminar el desayuno todos fueron a lo suyo, Rin siguió a Souta cabizbaja llena de nervios.  
— ¿S-souta? - tartamudeó nerviosa.  
El muchacho tras dar vuelta en su cabeza el asunto, decidió que Rin fuese su "remplazo"  
— Oye, tu aquí vienes a trabajar y es tu primer día por lo que nos dividiremos las tareas ¿está bien? Yo iré al ala sur y tú a la norte. ¿Sabes la ubicación de los baños y el cuarto de la señorita Kagura?  
Ella asintió lentamente.  
— Bien, te encargarás de eso ¿sí? Ahora vete que vas tarde  
Ella sin chistar tomó el trapero y esas cosas y fue hacia el cuarto de Kagura.  
Abrió, vio que estaba vacío entonces decidió entrar.  
Dejó todo a un lado y se dirigió a la cama. Ni siquiera se veía arrugada.  
Estiró un poco y luego golpeó ligeramente las almohadas.  
Empapó un paño con el jarrón de agua que llevaba y lo pasó por el suelo, luego por las paredes - las cuales estaban MUY empolvadas. - y tras observar su trabajo quedó satisfecha.  
Se apoyó en la cama respirando agitadamente. Lo había dejado todo extremadamente limpio.  
Se volteó, tomó las cosas y salió.  
Tocó la puerta que correspondía a los baños y nadie contestó por lo que armándose de valor entró.  
No había nadie por lo que se relajó. Se aseguró de dejar la puerta abierta.  
La tina era gigante y estaba llena por un agua mugrienta, resistiendo sus ahorcadas se preguntó cómo haría para vaciarla.  
Mientras tanto decidió recoger una a una las miles de toallas.  
Las dejó a un lado y se subió a los bordes de la tina.  
Tras unos segundos de meditación una mano la colocó en blanco empujándola hacia el agua.  
Todo fue muy rápido. Asomó su cabeza fuera del agua y oyó risas desconocidas.  
— ¡estúpidos! - gritó reclutando lo que perdió durante la mañana. - ¡bastardos! ¡Den la cara malditos!  
Shippo apareció. Iba entrando al baño cuando divisó esa cabeza femenina.  
— ¿Qué haces ahí, Rin?  
— ¡Me han empujado unos hijos de puta! - espetó mientras salía.  
Shippo se sonrojó al ver como el kimono se pegaba a su cuerpo. Cogió una toalla limpia y se la lanzó  
— Envuélvete en una toalla y no salgas. Se trasluce... Ya vengo  
Tomó las toallas y se las llevó.  
Volvió tras unos minutos con un yukata varonil.  
— Lo acorte el otro día, yo cuido la puerta. Apúrate.  
Las lágrimas cristalizaron sus ojos color café mientras se recordaba a si misma que solo era el principio del infierno.

***  
Chan!

Bueno, ha terminado aquí el primer día de Rin, perdón la demora, sé que ha pasado casi un mes, pero entré a la escuela y todo es muy complicado... Reviews, tweets, todo es hermoso.  
Gracias por leer.  
PD: PRONTO SUBIRÉ UN ONESHOT DE THE VAMPIRE DIARIES [KLAUS+CAROLINE]  
y he hecho un sitio donde hago fichas de las historias que escribo y otros fics  
Es un **Tumblr: uncirculosiniestro**  
Esooo Chau Chau


End file.
